L' amour
by LauraCane22
Summary: A small story, with three chapters, about love! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The time was ticking. It was almost noon and the café it would be closed at 2 pm. The few people, who enjoyed their coffee, gave to the place a delightful note of joy with their voices. Christine and Meg, the two waitresses and best friends, were cleaning the bar and talking to each other.

"It wasn't bad at all today, was it?", Meg asked her friend. "We have a small coffee shop but it attracts people".

"Yes indeed. I couldn't ask for more Meg. What can I say? I love my job", Christine said and the two girls burst into laughs.

As they talked, the little bell above the door, warned them for a client's arrival. Meg lifted her head and looked at the entrance. It was a tall man with dark hair who sat to the table near the door and started to read the newspaper which he had brought with him.

"There he is again", the blonde girl said to her friend.

"Who?", Christine asked looking at her.

"The weird guy", Meg answered.

Christine turned her head to the table and saw him.

"He's been coming here every day for the last week and at the same time, 1:15 pm", Meg continued without taking her gaze away. "I told you that, remember? You had flu and I had stopped by your house".

"I remember Meg but I don't see the reason why you call him weird".

"Are you kidding me? The guy wears a half white mask on his face. Does it seem normal?"

"Maybe he has a problem or something. It doesn't mean that he is not a good person".

"I didn't tell that he is bad Christine. I just said that it seems weird to me".

"Ok I can admit that you are right for the mask but I can say that he seems friendly".

"Yes, that's true. So, who will get the order?"

"I will", Christine said and went towards his table.

Erik didn't realize that someone was approaching and he didn't make any effort to lift his head from the newspaper. Christine cleared her throat and spoke.

"Hello. How can I help you?"

Erik lifted his head and looked the young woman in front of him. He knew her, he was sure of that. Those big brown eyes, the brown hair that was now gathered in a ponytail and this smile…. This smile….

"I… yes…. I'd like a latte with a cupcake, thank you", he ordered.

"Cupcake flavors? Vanilla-banana, chocolate or something else?"

"Chocolate, please".

Christine took his order and returned to Meg.

"A latte and a chocolate cupcake Meg".

"It will be ready in two minutes. Well, did he tell you anything else?"

"No, but he looked at me a little…. weird. Is there something on my face?"

"Hmmm, if we overlook the two eyes, the nose, and your lips….. no, everything is normal", Meg said and started laugh. "Your order is ready".

Christine smiled and took the tray. She approached the table and smiled at Erik.

"Here you are", she said. "Your coffee and your treat. Enjoy".

Christine turned her back ready to go back to the bar when Erik's voice stopped her.

"Excuse me, can I ask you something?"

Christine turned around.

" Yes, of course".

"I am sorry if am becoming indiscreet but are you… a singer? Because I flipped the pages of the newspaper and I saw your photo. Let me show you", he said and found the page with the photograph, he saw it to her. Christine looked at it and laughed.

"No, I am not a singer but I love singing. I use to sing to Barbara's place every Saturday".

"This is wonderful. I was there in your last performance and I can say that I had a great time. Your voice is so beautiful. Congratulations".

Christine smiled. "Thank you. I am glad you liked it. The truth is that I don't remember you".

"I am sure of that. There were so many people that night admiring you".

"It was just some people who liked me, that's all", she said.

"Allow me to disagree", Erik answered and looked deeply in her eyes. But suddenly, he thought that maybe he made her feel uncomfortable and stopped. "I am sorry if I am keeping you from your duties. I just wanted to express my admiration. Sorry again".

"It's fine", Christine said. "Thank you for your good words but I have to return to the bar. I'll see you later". She turned her back and went towards Meg.

"Well, what were you talking about?", the blonde girl asked full of curiosity.

"He just congratulated me for my voice. He saw me sing in Barbara's café".

Meg looked again the weird man and saw him look to them. She didn't say anything but she soon noticed that Erik stole a few glances to Christine. He turned his head to her direction every time that the girl was passing his table.

"I think he likes you", Meg said. "He is looking to you all the time".

Christine turned her head and saw that Meg was right. Erik was just looking her but when their glances crossed, he bent his head to the newspaper embarrassed.

"You think? I am not so sure. After James I …."

"Oh come on, the guy was a jerk. He wanted you to stop singing remember? And never and ever he looked at you like that man over there did", Meg reminded her.

"I know but my point is that I want to be sure. I can say that he is really handsome but I don't want to find myself in the same situation. ".

"I think you will not Christine. Please, give it a try. Hey, you can invite him to our little party, you know for Valentine's Day. But only if you want to".

"And what if he has a girlfriend Meg?"

"They will come together. But you will never know if he is single or not if you don't ask".

Christine considered this idea. He was handsome indeed but she didn't know anything about him. On the other hand, she had nothing to lose.

"Alright Meg, I will invite him at the end of the shift".

"That's my girl", Meg said. "We have to decorate the café after our shift, you know that right?"

Christine pouted but soon the two girls burst into a laugh. At the end of the shift Christine approached Erik.

"Hi again", she said a bit hesitant, thinking that this was not a good idea, but when she saw his eyes, she decided otherwise.

"Hi…. Christine, right? It is written on your tag. I am Erik by the way".

He extended his hand and Christine shook it.

"Yes, it's Christine. Nice to meet you, Erik. I was wondering if you have any plans for Valentine's Day. We will have a little party here and you can come with your… girlfriend if you want to".

Christine's forehead was sweating. She realized that she waited for his response with impatience.

"This is very kind of you. But I don't have a girlfriend so…. I guess I will come alone if that's ok", he said with a huge smile.

"Yes, of course, you are welcome, single or not". She laughed. "Anyway, I will see you in five days".

"I can't wait, Christine. I will see you then".

Erik played the bill and left the café. The brunette gathered the glass and plate and took them in the sink.

"So?", Meg asked curiously. "Will he come?"

"Yes, but alone. He is single".

"BINGO! And that's how your fairytale begins".

"Oh come on Meg stop teasing me", Christine said and started tickling her friend. That was the best part of their job. They hadn't a typical relationship like a boss and an employer. They were equal. Meg's parents owned the café but they were in England so Meg had to run the shop. She had suggested to Christine to come with her to work for that month and the young girl accepted with joy. Meg was a great dancer and Christine a great singer but they had to earn some money until they could find something else.

* * *

The next two days, Erik was again at the café at the same time. He couldn't resist the temptation to see Christine as many times as he could. He liked her. A lot. He couldn't hide it from himself. He fell in love with her voice and when he met her personally, he fell in love with her personality. She was a beautiful, kind young woman with an amazing voice and she gave him her best smile. He wanted to ask her out. And that was his intention. When he sat at the same table, Meg went to take his order and Christine brought him his coffee.

"Good morning Erik", she said cheerfully.

"Good morning Christine", he said with a happy tone in his voice as well.

"So, what can I get you today? The usual?"

"Just coffee, please".

Christine nodded and walked away. In five minutes she was back with his order.

"Here you are", she said as she put the glass in front of him. "Enjoy".

"Thank you. Can you sit for a while? I would like to… ask you… something".

The young girl was puzzled. She couldn't understand what the question was about. She pulled away from the chair and sat on it.

"I am listening. What do you want me to ask?"

Erik froze for a moment. He was looking at her without saying a word but he had to say something. To ask the question. He cleared his throat.

"I ….. I was wondering…if…".

He stopped. He could do it so he tried again.

"I was…. wondering…. if you want to go out with me tonight."

He said it almost in a breath. Now was her turn to say something. Christine was looking at him with wide eyes. Did he just ask her out? On a date? The two of them? Oh, she had to go out on a date ages. But was it a wise decision? She knew him only two days.

"I… don't know. I mean…. that would be nice but…. We know each other for only two days".

"I know but…. I thought that it was a good idea".

Erik had to find something to convince her. He would tell her the truth.

"Christine I…. I like you. I like you a lot. I found the courage to ask you out because… I want to know you better. And, yes, it's only two days but …. I think that…. I want to give it a chance. Please, Christine, give us a chance".

He finished his speech and his eyes were looking deeply into hers. Poor man! He wanted so desperately Christine says yes that he wasn't breathing for a few minutes.

The brunette couldn't say no. It was so cute the way he was talking. He was stuttering. His voice was trembling and Christine didn't want him to suffer more.

"Ok Erik, I will go out with you", she said giving him a huge smile. Erik breathed with relief.

"Great. I will wait outside of the café at 8 o' clock. Is this ok with you?"

"Yes of course. I will see you at 8. I have to return to work now".

She stood up and went away. The rest of the day they were thinking about their date and how beautiful that night would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The date was a success. Christine was so excited about Erik that she couldn't stop talking about him. Meg was so happy about her friend. At last, she had found a man who was madly in love with her. Christine had told her that he was a great listener and they had talked for so many subjects. One of them was Erik's life. He was a music teacher and single for two years. He had an accident when he was a kid and he was deformed so he was wearing the mask. Of course, the last two hours were dedicated to Christine and only to her. The way he looked at her, straight into her eyes, made the beautiful brunette to melt. James wasn't like Erik. She was feeling so secure with Erik beside her, something that never happened with her ex. She was grateful to Meg too because she pushed her to talk to that 'weird man', as she called him. At the end of the date, he bent and kissed her. Until they reached her house, they kissed several times. They had a date again that day but Meg had a problem.

"Have you seen him without the mask? It's not my business but you don't mind that he is wearing that thing?"

"Meg, he has a deformity and I respect that. He will show it to me if and when he wants it. I don't mind and I will not pressure him".

"Alright. I don't have a problem either. I am grateful to him actually. He is making you laugh".

"Yes, Meg, that's true. I feel happy with him. I wish it will last".

"It will", Meg said reassuringly, touching her friend's hand.

That moment the door's bell rang and a blonde young man entered.

"RAOUL!", Meg screamed and ran into her boyfriend's arm. "What are you doing here? I was expecting you the next week".

"Haha see? I wanted to surprise you", Raoul said kissing her. He lifted her from the ground and swirled her all around. Meg laughed and kissed him passionately.

"I missed you", Meg said and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you too my little girl. Are you alone? Where is Christine?"

"I am here. Welcome back Raoul", she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "How was New York?"

"The weather was very nice but the work… agghh… I hated it. I wanted to return to Paris as soon as possible because I wanted to spend the Valentine's Day with my girlfriend", he said squeezing tenderly Meg's shoulder. "Fortunately I wasn't needed there the last days so…. here I am".

"How nice Raoul. Now will be two couples", Meg shouted, clapping her hands.

"What do you mean Meggy?"

"Christine has a boyfriend. And he is mad about her".

Christine blushed. "Don't listen to her. He is just like me".

"Just like you? No, I don't think so Miss, he loves you".

"Girls, girls stop fighting. Christine, I want to know everything".

Christine laughed. Raoul was a good friend and she knew that he wanted the best for her. They sat on the table and the girl told him everything. In the end, the young man had some complaints about the mask but when Christine told him that she didn't care, he accepted it. He trusted Christine and if she said that he was a good man, he was.

* * *

The next day Christine was in a really good mood once more. She had spent the previous night with Erik. After her shift, he had taken her t a restaurant and after that, they watched a movie in his home. His home was beautiful and she felt comfortable. Erik had told her that he would come to the café that day, to take her for a walk and lunch. 'He loves me', she thought as she was cleaning the bar. 'I am very happy with him. I love him too'. But her good mood didn't last for long. James would decide to destroy her happiness as it seemed.

"Hello Christine", James said with an ironic smile on his face. "How beautiful decoration, sweetheart. Were you waiting for me?", he asked pulling the girl from her waist.

"What are you doing here James?" Christine asked trying to get away from him. "And why am I supposed to wait for you?"

"You know, hearts everywhere, pink and red color, beautiful flowers…."

"So? It's Valentine's Day tomorrow".

James laughed. "You missed me, Chris. I am sure of that".

Fortunately, Meg entered the shop that moment saving Christine from the difficult situation.

"HEY DON JUAN! YOU, T!"

"Hey, blondie. How are you? Why are you so hard for me?"

"Because you deserve it jerk! You have made enough. We don't need you around".

"Oh, Megan, you are such a strong character. Exactly as I remember you. I want to say a few words to Christine and I will leave. So Chris, can I talk to you?"

Christine nodded and looked at Meg. She knew that her friend would be there, ready to kick him out.

"What do you want James? I have work to do, I have not time for this".

"Just two minutes pretty girl. I would like to start over Christine. Remember our love. Can we try again?"

The brunette laughed. "Really James? So you love me so much that you want to come back to me? How about that ethereal woman, Bianca, if I remember correctly? Did she give up to you?" Now was Christine's turn to laugh.

"Oh no. I did that. But I realized that you are my destiny". He took her hand and brought it to his lips. "So? Can we try again?"

Christine looked into his eyes and after a minute she pulled her hand away abruptly.

"OUT! GO OUT AND NEVER COME BACK!", she screamed at the top of her lungs. All the clients in the café were looking at her now.

"I WILL NOT GO BACK TO THAT SITUATION AGAIN JAMES. YOU FORBID ME TO SING. YOU LEFT ME FOR A MODEL. I AM SO SORRY JAMES THAT I AM A SINGER BUT THAT'S MY WISH! BUT NO! THIS TIME I GIVE UP TO YOU! AND THAT'S THE END OF THE STORY! OUT, NOW!".

James drew back. He was afraid of her. His eyes were wide and couldn't say anything. He had blushed from the embarrassment. Meg opened the door, grabbed him from his jacket and kicked him out. He closed the door and went to her friend who was red from anger. All the clients were clapping.

"Bravo Christine. He deserved that".

Meg hugged her and Christine laughed and cried at the same time.

"Now, now. Go to the bathroom. Erik will be here in a few minutes, we don't want him to see you like this, right?"

Christine nodded and went to the bathroom. She poured water on her face and looked at herself in the mirror. She had never spoken like this to anyone before and she knew great. After she calmed herself, she went to help Meg. She was waiting for Erik but he never showed up. After an hour she decided to call him but he didn't answer. A message from him showed on the screen after her call.

**I don' want to see you. Don't call me again.**

Christine read the message and showed it to Meg.

"I don't understand what…..". But she never finished her sentence. She ran to Christine and caught her before she hit the floor. She had fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She woke up in her room. Meg was beside her.

"Meg, what happened?"

"Nothing my little girl. Everything is alright. How do you feel?"

"I don't know. Empty I guess. What happened Meg? Why Erik sent me that message?", she asked, ready to cry again.

"I don't know Christine but I will find out. I promise".

* * *

He hadn't slept all night. How could she do it to him? He thought that she was different. His thoughts interrupted by the bell. He opened the door and saw Christine's friend.

"What are you doing here? Please leave me alone.".

"I will not leave Erik. You will listen to me first. Why didn't you show up? Christine was waiting for you".

"Oh really? Because I came to the café and saw that she had a great company."

"What…?". And then Meg understood.

"No, no Erik it's not what you think. Please let me explain and then I will never show up again at your door".

Erik looked at her for a few moments. He didn't want to listen to anything but his instinct was telling him to listen to that young girl.

"Ok, come in. I give you five minutes".

Meg nodded and started talking. She told him everything. James was just a jerk. He liked Christine, yes, but when he found out that she loved to sing and she wasn't giving him all his attention, he forbade her to sing. He was jealous with all Christine's friends. Christine was trying to make him see that she loved him but he didn't listen. And one day he left her for a top model and broke her heart.

"She was alone for two years until you showed up" Meg finished. "But she was happy to sing again and she was happy with you. Can you understand now? It's not her fault".

Erik was thinking. The guy was an asshole indeed. Christine was an amazing woman and he was lucky to meet her.

"He kissed his hand and she smiled", Erik told her.

"Erik, that was a fake smile. If you had stayed a few more minutes, you would see that Christine screamed at him to let her alone and we kicked him out".

Erik hid his face in his hands.

"What can I do Meg? I love her".

"Come to our party tomorrow and ask her to forgive you".

"What if she doesn't want to see me?"

"She wants to see you Erik, and I am sure that she will forgive you. It's a misunderstanding actually. Everything will be alright. Trust me".

Erik nodded and felt calmer than ever.

* * *

Everything was ready for the party. The café was decorated with so many red and pink hearts and all the people talked with each other and laughed all the time. All, except one. Christine didn't want to be between these happy people. Most of them were their friends but she couldn't smile. She was sad and she hadn't a reason to celebrate. She was sure that Erik would never talk to her again. Meg had told her that she went to talk to him. Christine was really mad with her but after a while she thanked her. Erik knew the truth now, thanks to her friend. Meg and Raoul were talking to each other and were giving worrying glances to Christine. They didn't know if Erik would come either. After a few minutes, Meg asked Christine to sing. Christine, who forced a smile, went behind the microphone and started to sing. She was singing so low that no one could hear her. Meg tried to tell her something but suddenly Christine stopped singing. She was looking at the door. Everyone followed her gaze and saw a tall man who was holding a huge bouquet of flowers and smiled at the brunette. Christine walked between her audience and found herself near him. She tried to speak

"Erik. You came".

He didn't say anything so she continued.

"I am so sorry Erik. What you saw was….."

"I know everything Christine", he said raising his hand to make her stop talking. "Meg told me everything. I am sorry. I made you sad. If I had stayed more, I would see that you kicked him out. So, please, accept my apologies with these flowers. Can we start over"?

Christine could say a word. She rushed on him and hugged him tightly.

"YES ERIK, YES! I LOVE YOU".

"I love you too my little angel".

They kissed so passionately that everyone around them began to applaud. The couple was so happy that they were together again that they celebrate their love until the morning.


End file.
